


i could probably just curl up in you.

by milominderbinder



Series: thirty days of skam fic [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Fluff, Hoodie stealing, Isak Pining, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder
Summary: Isak is away at a cabin with the guys when he gets a text from Even.hey, babe, did you take my favourite hoodie?He is, of course, outraged that Even would accuse him of such treachery.  The fact that Isak is wearing the hoodie at that very moment has nothing to do with it.





	i could probably just curl up in you.

[ 13.07.17 -- 10:03 -- from: even <3 ]

_hey babe, did you take my favourite hoodie? that grey one?_

Perched on the sofa with his feet tucked up and his snapback covering most of his face, Isak takes a moment to look down at the soft grey sleeves stretched over his hands, and fiddles with his phone. 

[ 13.07.17 -- 10:04 -- to: even <3 ]

nope. it's probably in the wash  

In his defence, these are extenuating circumstances -- going away for a week to a cabin with the guys had  _ sounded _ like a great idea when they all agreed to it, until Even couldn't get the time off from his summer job, and all of a sudden it was just Isak, Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus going to hang out in the woods somewhere.  Isak loves his friends, he does.  But he hasn't spent a whole week apart from Even since they got together, and the mere thought had sent him into a spiral of sadness before they even left.  He never wanted to be  _ that  _ boyfriend, that ridiculously co-dependant idiot who can’t even handle a few days apart, but by this point he might just have to accept that’s what he’s become.  It’s not his fault.  Even just makes him feel so  _ comfortable _ , and leaving that feeling behind is no fun.

So that morning, ridiculously early when Jonas texted that he was outside Isak’s flat in the car they were borrowing to drive up there, Isak had taken preemptive measures.  It was before the sun had even risen, so Even just barely woke up enough to kiss Isak goodbye before falling right back into a dead sleep -- and as Isak had crept out of the flat, trying not to wake him, he'd grabbed Even’s favourite hoodie off the floor on his way out.

Now they've arrived at the cabin, and it's pretty awesome, but Isak can't stop thinking about how much  _ more _ awesome it would be if Even was there. They could be having so much sex in the king-sized bed that takes up most of the master bedroom, but instead Isak drew the short straw and he has to share it with Magnus.  So Isak is curled up in Even’s hoodie, which smells like him and reminds him of every single time he's seen Even wear it, and he has no regrets about the theft.

“ _ Fuck you _ !  That was so cheating, bro!  Rematch, rematch!”

Across the room, Magnus and Jonas are playing rock-paper-scissors to try and determine who has to go down to the very spider-filled basement and turn on the switch for the electric.  Isak spares a moment to roll his eyes at them, before his phone buzzes again. 

[ 13.07.17 -- 10:05 -- from: even <3 ]

_ nope, I checked there. are you sure you didn't pack it by accident? not sure where i might have put it otherwise :( _

Isak does the zip of the hoodie up a little higher.  He still has no regrets.  

[ 13.07.17 -- 10:05 -- to: even <3 ]

you're the one who always loses things, not me

Mahdi has decided to just go down to the basement himself, since Magnus and Jonas are making such a big deal about it.  They settle down on the opposite sofa from Isak, talking about what they should all do that night. 

[ 13.07.17 -- 10:06 -- from: even <3 ]

_my keys get up and walk around in the night, i swear!!!!_

[ 13.07.17 -- 10:06 -- from: even <3 ]

_ anyway, stop trying to distract me. you totally have it, don't you _

 

[ 13.07.17 -- 10:07 -- to: even <3 ]

can't believe you would accuse me, your loving boyfriend, of stealing your stuff!

“Yo, Isak?” Jonas’s voice pulls Isak’s attention up from his phone.  “We’re gonna unpack, then go smoke up by the lake.  You coming?”

“Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a second,” he agrees, and Magnus laughs.

“Chill, we’ll let you get back to sexting your hunky boyfriend even though we've only been gone for like, three hours.”

Isak throws a cushion at Magnus as he flees from the room.

[ 13.07.17 -- 10:09 -- from: even <3 ]

_loving boyfriend, pssh! you're a fiend, a downright fiend! i want proof that my hoodie is still alive  _

Isak grins down at his screen, a little giddy.  Even can still make his heart race from miles away, and their banter doesn't lose any of its meaning when it's over text instead, other than the sad fact that he can't lean over and kiss Even to shut him up. 

 

[ 13.07.17 -- 10:09 -- to: even <3 ]

can't help you there, since i don't have it 

[ 13.07.17 -- 10:09 -- to: even <3 ]

if i DID have it i’m sure i’d be able to assure you it was being well taken care of, though, and fed and watered twice a day

[ 13.07.17 -- 10:10 -- from: even <3 ]

_ can't believe i’m dating a THIEF </3 you better be giving her lots of love  _

[ 13.07.17 -- 10:10 -- to: even <3 ]

the hoodie’s a girl now?

[ 13.07.17 -- 10:10 -- from: even <3 ]

_ yep. why, does that make you not want it wrapped around your body? _

Isak can't help but laugh at that.  He stares down at the message for a moment, before closing his texts and opening snapchat instead. He turns on the front camera and takes a not particularly flattering selfie, but the hoodie is clearly visible, so he captions it ‘no idea where that hoodie could be ://’ and sends it to Even. 

The reply comes almost instantly, but not before Isak notices that Even screenshotted the picture.

[ 13.07.17 -- 10:11 -- from: even <3 ]

_THIEF!_   


[ 13.07.17 -- 10:11 -- from: even <3 ]  


_ pity i’m not there to get my revenge _

Just like that, Isak is feeling sad again.  It’s not like this is heartbreaking stuff -- he’s spending a fun week with his friends, plenty of people would kill for that.  But he curls just a little bit further into Even’s hoodie anyway, letting the familiar smell of laundry powder and pen ink and herbal tea wash over him.

[ 13.07.17 -- 10:12 -- to: even <3 ]  


yeah. pity you’re not here  


[ 13.07.17 -- 10:12 -- to: even <3 ]  


♥️ 

[ 13.07.17 -- 10:12 -- from: even <3 ]  


_ aww, it’s only been a few hours and you totally miss me already! i can’t even stay mad at you about stealing my hoodie.  miss you too  ♥️ _

“Isak!” Jonas’s voice calls out, and it takes Isak a moment to realise that he’s not alone in the room anymore.  Jonas and Magnus are back from unpacking, and Mahdi is back from his treacherous journey into the basement, and they’re all just standing there watching him, looking a little bit too amused.  Isak blinks at them, turning his phone over and straightening up.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Shit, bro, you’re totally in an Even-trance.”  Jonas is grinning, but Isak still glares at him huffily.  “We were calling your name!  Anyway, bro, we’re going on a hike to find the lake, come on.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.”  Isak rolls his eyes, but he takes one more second to hit a reply to Even, before cramming his phone into the pocket of his stolen hoodie and standing up, ready to trail out the door after his friends.

[ 13.07.17 -- 10:12 -- to: even <3 ]

♥️♥️♥️

\-----

( Just as Isak is thinking,  _ okay, this is gonna be a fun day,  _ Magnus turns around to him.

“Fuck, dude, aren’t you too hot in that hoodie?  It’s like, twenty five celcius today!”

In front of them, Jonas snorts.  “He can’t take it off, though.  It’s his  _ Even-replacement hoodie _ .  Isak’s too in love to go five hours without a hug from his boyfriend, apparently.”

That is the moment Isak vows to never tell Jonas anything ever again. )

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! i still feel a bit wary about characterisation with these guys, so please lemme know if you think i did okay ♥️
> 
> you can also see this fic on my tumblr [here!](http://milominderbindered.tumblr.com/post/161328110031/thirty-days-of-skam-fic-day-two-beginning)


End file.
